


我觉得我搭档就是故意针对我

by ujhghg123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujhghg123/pseuds/ujhghg123
Summary: 前期试玩版视频、试玩版游戏以及自己亲身经历的混合成品。如果Hank和Connor共事后，Connor的不看场合+不懂人心加上暴躁老哥Hank，再加上一点日常.......





	我觉得我搭档就是故意针对我

**Author's Note:**

> 一个沙雕的小故事，来源于上周六我的亲身经历（望天），具体是什么，看完你就知道了。
> 
>  
> 
> 一如既往的OOC预警，你们如果觉得这只康纳太呆（腹）萌（黑）了，那一定是LOFTER上某人的错！都是他乱给我塞了一堆奇怪的东西（咳）！都是他乱发一些扰乱人心的图！什么乖巧宝宝气人安卓的我才不知道呢（拍桌）！

 仿生人就是行走的麻烦。

  
  
 ——说是固执也好，说是冥顽不灵也好，老Hank已经老了，他有权利拒绝接受新鲜事物，不是吗？

  
  
所以，在一天之内，连续接到“带新手”——“带一个身为仿生人的新手”——“带一个身为仿生人的新手搭档”——“带一个身为仿生人的新手搭档处理杀人案”——的命令——

  
  
上头是有多无聊，才会觉得仿生人能处理好仿生人自己的问题？

  
  
拜托了，Hank可不是那些见着仿生人长得像人类就要宣传平等公开的什么人权斗士，有那份闲心还不如去Jimmy那多喝杯酒来的现实。

  
  
所以在看见一张娃娃脸的时候，他还是有点恍惚的。

  
可真是“菜鸟”啊……发出意味不明的感叹，Hank还是出声替这小家伙解了围。

  
  
谁再说仿生人不懂变通，我就把他和这小子锁在警车上试试。

  
  
瞥见这小子果真没有动手，而是蹲在那不知看见了什么，半晌也没有动，Hank倒也有点小小的愧疚。

  
  
收回那句话，这小子还是有一套的。

  
看见一副娃娃脸模样的那个什么……啊，Connor，竟然顺利地抓到了嫌疑人，老Hank竟然可疑地有点欣慰。

  
  
好歹也是自己搭档了嘛。

  
  
这样安慰着自己，Hank觉得那口气总算是咽了下去。

  
  
———————————————Hank心理的分割线———————————————  
  
      “今日天气，底特律，中到大雨，最低气温……”  
  
      一巴掌把收音机拍得关上，Hank抓了抓头发，又看了眼自己的电脑屏幕，决定今天还是……  
  
      “Anderson警督……”  
  
      “所以我讨厌——你这仿生人有什么毛病？”本来的翘班计划被迫终止，Hank的脸色已经臭的不能再臭。但身为一个“新人警员”的教官，他还得尽量和颜悦色……个屁！  
  
      “Anderson……”  
  
      “小子，”看清楚仿生人搭档现在状况的Hank强压下心中的怒火，一字一顿地问道：  
  
      “你TM的偏个脑袋做什么？”  
  
       “根据我在资料库中检索得到的信息，这个姿势可以有效地——”  
  
      “行了，行了，随你，”突然发现自己竟然跟一个仿生人较真的Hank无趣地摆了摆手，示意对方麻溜地滚开，“我是傻了才会问一个仿生人问题……”  
  
       “Anderson警督，身为你现在的搭档……”  
  
       “听着，小子，”Hank翻了个白眼，以他最不耐烦的语气对着这个可能也不明白什么叫不耐烦的家伙解释道，“你是偏着头，歪着头，侧着头，甚至端着头抱着头，都跟我没有一点关系。”他戳了戳对方的胸口，啧，还有点结实，该说不愧是拿来做调查的机体吗？  
  
       “……我明白了，但身为你的搭档，在某些特定时候，我依旧需要你的帮助。”对方看来是听出了他的不耐烦？倒是很痛快地和他拉开了距离。  
  
      “孺子可教，小子，孺子可教。”终于解决了这条小尾巴的Hank欣慰地打算……没有打算了，他瞪着警局办公室外那突然变大的雨幕，这次是真真正正地骂出了声。

  
  
————————————————中午开饭的分割线————————————————

  
  
      “59、59、59……12点！”  
  
      在内心深处把墙上挂钟的时间算得分秒不差，Hank看着窗外变小的雨幕，那种想要喝酒的干渴感又在他喉咙里蠢蠢欲动。  
  
      以他平生最快的速度收拾好——管他收拾好没有——自己那张桌子，Hank攥紧了车钥匙，打算从后门——  
  
      “你小子有什么毛病？”一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，把他吓得一个激灵，如果这声大吼还不至于引来足够多的注意，那这个（从认识开始就没正常过）的仿生人接下来的动作简直让他想原地消失。  
  
      还是早上那个倾斜的角度，Connor（如果他不是个仿生人那些后勤的小女孩们早就下手了！瞧瞧她们一上午都做了些什么？对着一个偏着头的仿生人吃吃傻笑？）一只手搭在他的肩上，曲起右腿，正做着一个但凡是人类小孩都玩过的游戏的动作……  
  
      “你TM多大了还要玩跳房子？还是骑马打仗？啊？单脚跳很好玩是吗？”多年以后，一些警局里的老人终于又听见了当年的破案新星，现在的颓废老头，Hank Anderson那充满了活力的咆哮声。  
  
      “根据数据库中有限数据分析，我认为，这种搭档间的互帮互助行为是在可允许的范围之内的。”  
  
      ——你是人类，不能跟一个仿生人较劲。  
  
      扯下Connor的手，把它放在天知道是什么房间来着的墙壁上，Hank看了看钟，决定还是……  
  
      没有“还是”了。  
  
      看着顶头上司丢给他的，装着新案件的文件袋，Hank认真地开始思考杀死一个仿生人的办法。

  
  
——————————————午休后正式上班的分割线——————————————

  
  
      “来会议室，有案子。”  
  
      “我接到的……”  
  
      “我说有案子你是没听到吗？”  
  
      终于扳回了一局，Hank心情大好地跨进会议室，不出意外地看到这臭……这垃圾仿生人果然老老实实地跟了上来。  
  
      “8号，就是昨天晚上，大概有个十二点左右吧，华人区……你小子又在干吗？”  
  
      参会的警员们本来就意外竟然是Hank在这里给他们做讲解，而Hank的这一声指代非常明显的咆哮……大家默默将目光转向了今天才来报道的，已经被讨论了一个上午的，仿生人“同事”。  
  
      “故障排查。”将堵住左耳的小指从耳洞中掏出，依旧偏着头的Connor晃了晃脑袋，看上去像是明显否认了Hank的提议一般。  
  
      “中场休息！看什么看喊你休息还不高兴了？”Hank觉得他下半辈子的火气都快在这一天之内发完了，等其他人都离开后，他一脚踢在墙上，深吸了口气，拿出了他最大的耐心：“这次又是什么？”  
  
      “故障排查已经结束，机体运行良好，请继续就昨日夜间发生的那起案件……”  
  
      “我TM在问你今天发了什么疯！”忍住，Hank，忍住，这破烂玩意可是值不少钱的。  
  
      “我可否认为你在向我询问今天我进行的故障排除过程？”  
  
      “……你觉得它是故障排查，那它就是吧。”  
  
      “早上约7时，我在最近的休眠站结束了待机，徒步前往警局进行报道和注册，在这期间，由于暴雨的影响，我的左侧外耳道不慎灌入少量雨水，这对机体是不利的，于是根据自检规定，我启动了医疗支援计划，即，利用身边最可靠的人类进行故障排除。”  
  
      “……所以……”Hank的脸色变得难看起来。  
  
      “你TM只是个耳朵进水？！！”  
  
  
————————————————————End————————————————————

  
  
附注：1.侧着身把进水的耳朵朝下躺好，一般几个小时就会流出来——来自我妈的悉心教导

           2.偏向进水那侧，曲起另一侧的腿，单脚跳几下就可以把水跳出来——百度经验

           3.用手指堵住那一侧耳朵，稍用力甩头后移开手指，可以用空气压力把水压出来（需多次）——百度经验  
  
  
  
来源于上周六我洗澡时不慎往左耳朵灌了不少水  
本来侧躺着想要把水控出来  
结果某人发了两张气人安卓的图……一激动我翻了个身……GAME OVER


End file.
